chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy Spiridakos
Tracy Spiridakos is a Greek-Canadian actress. She starred as Becky Richards on the Teletoon children's comedy series Majority Rules! from 2009–2010. She then starred as Charlotte "Charlie" Matheson on the NBC post-apocalyptic science fiction series Revolution from 2012–2014, for which she was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television. She played Annika Johnson on the A&E television drama Bates Motel. Since 2017, she has guest starred as Detective Hailey Upton, for three episodes, in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D. For Season 5, it was announced that Spiridakos was to be promoted to series regular, for her role as Hailey Upton, to replace Sophia Bush's Erin Lindsay. Biography Spiridakos was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, to Greek-born parents, restaurant owners George and Anastasia Spiridakos. She has two older brothers.https://www.winnipegfreepress.com/local/Grecian-formula---for-success-243221751.html The family moved to her father's hometown, Skala, Greece near Sparta, a few years after she was born when she was four and returned to Canada in 1992 when she was nine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcnN_yg2aTc She strongly identifies with her Greek heritage and speaks fluent Greek. Spiridakos began acting in junior high school, and studied at the Actors Training Centre of Manitoba. She graduated from Oak Park High School in Winnipeg in 2000.https://radaronline.com/exclusives/2012/10/just-how-old-revolution-star-tracy-spiridakos/ Spiridakos moved to Vancouver in 2007 to pursue acting, and within weeks landed her first television role, a small part on Supernatural. She continued working in television, with walk-on roles on Bionic Woman, The L Word, Hellcats, and Psych. Spiridakos appeared in the TV movie Goblin, and the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy. She also had a recurring role on Being Human as werewolf Brynn McLean. In 2009, she won her first starring role in the Canadian Teletoon series Majority Rules!, playing 15-year-old Becky Richards. She made her feature film debut in 2011 with Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and filmed the low-budget thriller, Kill For Me, with Donal Logue and Katie Cassidy. Spiridakos appeared as Sammi in the 2012 Nickelodeon original movie, Rags. She then landed a lead role on the NBC television series Revolution as Charlotte "Charlie" Matheson, a survivalist in a dystopian future civilization. She was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her performance in the first season, losing out to Fringe's Anna Torv. Spiridakos guest starred on season 3 of the Showtime sitcom, Episodes, as Dawn, a daughter of character Morning Randolph. Spiridakos began a recurring role on the A&E television drama, Bates Motel in 2015, playing Annika Johnson, a prostitute who arrives at the hotel at the start of the third season. She will also star opposite Jonathan Rhys Meyers in the romantic comedy Byrd & the Bees, directed by Finola Hughes. In 2017, she has guest starred as Detective Hailey Upton, for three episodes, in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D.. For season 5, it was announced that Spiridakos was to be promoted to series regular, for her role as Hailey Upton, to replace Sophia Bush's Erin Lindsay. Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * Spiridakos is of Greek descent. Both her parents are Greek and after she was born they moved back in Greece, at Skala, the birthplace of her father. She lived in Greece until she was 9 years old. She speaks Greek fluently. * Starred in two films with her ex-fiancée, Jon Cor: The Boy She Met Online (2010) and Being Human (2013). * Ascribes to the belief that an actor's age should be a closely guarded secret. * Enjoys playing video games in her spare time. External Links * * * References Category:Characters and Cast Category:Cast Category:Main Cast